


M.I.A.

by goddessofmoon85



Series: Haikyuu!! Shorts and Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), How Do I Tag, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Missing Persons, Missing in Action, Volleyball, just having fun, just random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofmoon85/pseuds/goddessofmoon85
Summary: “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Kuroo put his hands on his hips looking at the floor he laughed. “Leave it to those two to make my job harder.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! Shorts and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082516
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Random Dare's





	M.I.A.

**Author's Note:**

> A dare from my little servers sprint. This one is: Your characters spend a chapter searching for someone who has wandered off. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

They had already been looking for Bokuto for thirty minutes with no luck. Half of the stadium had been searched and they were running out of time. 

“Akaashi, have you found him yet?” Kuroo called. 

“No, I’ve looked just about everywhere.” 

“Times running out.” 

“Kuroo, Akaashi.” Kenma and Atsumu came rushing around the corner. “We have a big problem.” 

Kuroo turned glaring at the pair, “We don’t have time for more issues.” 

Atsumu groaned, “I know, but….” 

“Shoyo is missing.” Kenma interrupted. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Kuroo put his hands on his hips looking at the floor he laughed. “Leave it to those two to make my job harder.” 

“Kuroo, Kenma,” Kageyama yelled. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you two.” 

“Don’t.” Kuroo huffed. 

Kenma stepped up beside Kuroo patting his arm. “Let me guess someone else has gone missing.” 

Kageyama stopped in his tracks, “How did you know?” 

“Bokuto and Shoyo are missing,” Kenma said. “So who else is missing?” 

“Hoshiumi and Ushijima.” Kageyama turned looking at the men around him. “Wait, Akaashi wasn’t Atsumu just here.” 

“I swear,” Kuroo grumbled. “Can’t you players stay in one place and not make my job harder.” 

Kuroo placed his hand on Kenma’s shoulder. “Okay, Kenma, you take Kageyama with you, and whatever you do, don’t let him out of your sight. We don’t need our setter disappearing too.” 

Kenma turned to Kageyama, “Stay close to me. We will start with your locker room again.” They headed off down the long hall.

Turning to Akaashi, “Go check the gym again. Maybe they are watching another team and we just missed them.” 

“Okay.” Akaashi turned heading into the gym again. 

“I guess I will go check the vendors again,” Kuroo muttered to himself, before heading up the stairs where the vendors were located. “Crap, I didn’t tell them where to meet. Oh well. Kenma and Akaashi will call.” 

Kuroo spent another twenty minutes going up and down the vendors asking people if they had seen any of the missing players. He was about to give up when Akaashi ran up to him. 

“Kuroo, they found them.” 

“Finally, where are they?” 

“Come on you won’t believe this. Kenma called me.” Akaashi walked away Kuroo following close behind him.

They headed down the farthest set of stairs. Away from the main team’s locker rooms. 

“Wait.” Kuroo huffed. “Have they really been in the visiting team’s locker room this whole time?” 

Akaashi laughed, “Apparently Oikawa is here and Shoyo got so excited to see him again and Bokuto followed to hear about their meet-up in Brazil.” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot his team was going to be here playing too.” Kuroo laughed, shaking his head. “What about the others.” 

“Shoyo text Hoshiumi and Ushijima went with him. Atsumu’s brother text him about rice balls being ready and he ran into Ushijima and he followed him down.” 

The closer they got to the visiting locker room they could hear the loud noise seeping out. Pushing the door open Kuroo found the missing players and business partner. Oikawa and Shoyo were in the center talking animatedly about their time in Brazil and playing pick up games together. Bokuto was right there too, bouncing around Shoyo. Kuroo cleared his throat getting everyone’s attention. 

“Everyone has a cell in this room. A text or call would be nice. We’ve been looking for the lot of you for a while now.” 

“Hey, Hey, Hey. Akaashi. You found me.” 

“Bokuto, the game starts soon. You need to warm up.” 

“You too, Shoyo,” Kenma said.

“All of you do. Now let’s go.” Kuroo clapped, turning and heading for the door. “Oh, Good to see you again, Oikawa.” He cackled as he walked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @explosionriot34


End file.
